On the Wings of Angels
by Ikaris
Summary: In answer to a request, Supergirl visits Smallville,Chapter One. Please read and review


On The Wings of Angels  
  
  
Linda Danvers walked through the streets of Leesburg, happy to be home at last. She was complete again, having found and rescued the other part of her soul, the Earth-Born Angel called Supergirl. She waved to several people on the street, her smile growing larger the closer that she got to her parents house. As she turned the corner onto their street, she was quite surprised to see a familiar face apprently waiting for her. The young boy wearing glasses, a hat and carrying a baseball bat stepped in front of her. The part of her that was an angel wanted to kneel before this manifestation of The Presence but the part of her that was Linda, knew that it was hardly necessary or even desired by the one she had affectionately dubbed, "Wally the God Boy." He smiled at her showing true affection. "Linda, I really hate to bother you especially when you are on your way to your parents and when you haven't seen them in so long, but your help is urgently needed." Linda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. *Damn, another 150 feet and I would have been home free.* Her eyes snapped open when she realized what she was doing and in the presence of Whom. "Umm, is there any possible chance that you might not have heard what I was thinking just then?" The boy smiled indulgently up at her, "Linda, you should know by now that I am not an eavesdropper, and its actually 154 feet to your parents door." His eyes sparkled with laughter as he took her hand. "Walk with me for a bit. There is someone who needs your help. A young man who is at a crossroads in his life and needs a friend like you to help him make a choice." Linda was a bit confused at this as there were certainly others who would be able to help guide this young man, especially within the Angelic Host. "Wally, I don't understand, why me?" "Because you know this young man or more importantly someone very like him and with your own history, you are more likely to be able to reach him and help him through this than anyone else I could send." Linda shuddered a little at that, remembering that she had been involved with a demon worshipping cult, running with the entirely wrong people and nearly killed before Supergirl shared her essence with her, merging them both into the Earth Born Angel of Fire, saving them both in the process. Looking around and seeing no bystanders, Linda concentrated and assumed her form as Supergirl, her brown hair turning golden and her facial features changing. She removed the clothes, covering her "work" uniform and stuffed them into the backpack she carried then looked back to Wally. "Okay, I'm ready, where do I need to go?" "You are going to be headed a little further than you might think though its also closer. You will be travelling across hypertime to another world, one that is similar to this one but not an exact duplicate." The concept of hypertime wasn't a totally new one to Linda, having heard about it from Superman, but he had said that crossing between realities led to the weakening of the barriers between them and would lead to disaster if a person remained too long. Wally shook his head at her, anticipating her question before she could fully form it. "Your angelic nature will prevent that from happening. I could hardly have angels helping people if they were destroying Creation, now could I? There are a few things that you have to remember, Linda. First and foremost, whatever decision he makes, must be made on his own, without you trying to coerce him. You are there as a confidant and guide, not to run his life. Secondly, your powers are going to be reduced there, basically you will have your strength, speed, flight and invulnerability. Your angelic powers won't work with the exception of allowing you to shunt home when you have finished your mission. Lastly, things and people there are not going to be quite the same as they are here." Supergirl nodded at this and knelt before the boy. As she did, his hand caressed her forehead and she knew where it was in hypertime that she was needed. "How will I know who it is that I am supposed to help?" Wally smiled at her once more, "his name is Clark Kent." Supergirl lifted from the ground, rising slowly into the sky. Wings of flame grew from her back as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands before her. *How I have missed this* With a silent prayer, Supergirl's wings folded around her leaving only a vague flaming "S" in the sky as she shunted herself across time and space.  
  
Clark Kent was running late for school again, something that never failed to amuse his mother Martha. Clark could move faster than the eye could see but still managed to regularly miss the school bus. Martha called up the stairs to her son. "Clark, the bus is about two minutes away and you know that if you aren't out there you are going to get left behind, again." She counted to three and held out the glass of milk in the direction of the stairs. Before she made it to three, the glass had been lifted from her hand, emptied and rinsed out before being set in the sink. She felt a peck on her cheek and heard a slur of words that when her mind translated them, became, "Gotta run, Mom, I'm late, love you." Martha sighed then turned back to the sink. "At least he finally puts the glasses in the sink."  
  
Jonathon Kent looked up from his work on the tractor as Clark raced by him. "Clark!!!" he yelled to his son and the blur resolved itself into Clark. He smiled at his son, "lets keep it to under mach 5, if you don't mind." Clark looked a little sheepish at that and waved before running down the driveway at a normal pace, arriving just in time to catch the bus. Jonathon shook his head as he felt the warm arm of his wife circle his waist. He turned to her and kissed her before taking the cup of coffee that she held out to him. "Martha, sometimes I really wonder about his ability to keep his secret." Martha looked up into her husband's eyes and smiled. "I understand, but it has to be hard on him, all these wonderful abilities and absolutely no one to share it with except for us and we really can't relate, now can we?" 


End file.
